


I'm On Top of the World

by SuperStitious18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Episode Related, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: After dealing with a Minotaur, the 1920's and Hank Heywood, all Sara wants to do is go home to Ava and cuddle her girlfriend.Ava is stressed from paperwork and could use her own set of snuggles.Fluff and talking ensue.





	I'm On Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen the full episode (Season 4, Episode 6) yet so some stuff could be really wrong. All mistakes are mine.

Sara struts into the apartment in an abrupt enough manner that it startles Ava. The director has a knife in her hand quickly. Ava relaxes, however, when it's just Sara. "What the hell?" She asks and Sara shoves, or rather carefully moves because she knows her girlfriend, the paperwork off of her lap. "I repeat, what the hell? Do you not know yourself? You have 40 ridiculously sharp knives stashes every and at least 4 are in arms reach of me."

"Aw c'mon, Don't tell me you aren't happy to see me." Sara grins and straddled Ava's lap, easily disarming the woman and discarding the dagger next to Ava's files on the coffee table. "5, if you count this one."

"That's why I didn't include it you goof." Ava chuckled, wrapping her arms about Sara's waist and nuzzling into her neck. This particular spot was her secret safe space. No matter what was bothering her, all she had to do was hide herself in Sara's embrace and warmth then everything would maybe be okay. "And I am happy to see you dork. But clearly I didn't expect you until tomorrow."

Sara shrugged, "We got done pretty early actually. Would have gone faster had Nate's dad not wanted to chat up Earnest Hemingway the whole time." She grumbled, snuggling further into her girlfriend. "We had to flash him before we left because of course Mr. In Charge had to blab about the Minotaur."

Ava groaned, Hank Heywood was a pain in her ass at times. "And that was going to be one of my points about the Legends. You guys might have screwed up history but at least you all fixed it. And didn't tell famous authors about historical figures or magical beings." She buried her face further into Sara's neck, enjoying the rumble of her girlfriend's laughter. "So, I did a thing today."

"Which was...?"

"Magical prisoner reform. It pretty much started with you all not sending magical beings to Hell. So thank everyone else for making my job a lot more complicated."

"I can't tell if you're frustrated or legitamately thanking us?"

"Both honestly. Because it's also been a learning experience for me as well as frustrating." Sara cupped her face, giving Ava all of her attention.

Plus, she just really liked holding her girlfriend. Unlike her previous partners or one night stands, Ava was solid and she didn't feel like she had to walk on eggshells around her anymore. "Mona is like Ray in so many ways. She smuggled in a letter to Nora which, of course, had Ray in it. I don't know why I was so surprised."

"So that's where he was!" Sara exclaimed, snorting that of course Ray went to see Nora.

"I was livid at first but after you get trapped inside a Time Bureau cell for hours with a former dark witch and the female embodiement of sunshine, getting drunk on wine and comiserating about the lack of childhoods and autonomy we all had... You tend bond with people over all that." She mused, oblivious to Sara's concern.

"You were trapped in a cell? Why? What happened?" Ava explained that Mona was trying to help but instead accidentally set off the alarm. So Ava went down to investigate and Nora didn't want to hurt them. "So she fired off her magic?"

"Which is normally a punishable offence. But I just waived it as self defence after everything was done." 

"Jeez... Then what?"

"Mona and I got thrown into the walls-" 

"Are you okay?" Sara straightened up and was about to set out looking for any injuries when Ava caught her hands and held them to her chest.

"I'm fine. So is Mona. Nora wasn't too happy she lost control like that so it wasn't too hard to forgive her. So it was tense for a while but like I said, Mona offered cake and wine so we didn't remain formal too long." She looked amused so Sara didn't stay too worried. At least until later, then she'd personally check and make sure Ava was 100% fine herself. 

"Sounds like you... Ms. Stoic Time Bureau lady... are making, wait for it." Sara held the dramatic pause to lighten the mood a little and got a soft whack for it, causing her grin to widen. Ava couldn't remain passive and started laughing at the beautiful woman in her lap. "Friends."

"Oh god. That's the last thing I want." She said with no small amount of sarcasm. "I mean, I don't mind but I don't want the new recruits to think I'm a pushover."

"I can garuntee you that they'll think you're a cool boss if you let yourself go just a bit. You worked your ass off to get yourself to the top, to handle yourself through a crisis that makes a mid-life crisis seem small in comparison. You are such an amazing person and all I want for you is to share that with people. Is that so much to ask, baby?"

Ava hummed in response. "I suppose not." She made a face when Sara squished her cheeks. "What on earth are you doing Ms. Lance?"

"You have such a pretty face baby, I can't help but smoosh it."

"That is not a word." Ava stated in disbelief. "Did you mean squish?"

"No, it's totally a word!" The only reason she didn't lunge for her phone was because she was entirely to comfortable and wanted to keep Ava's face in her hands. "Gideon? Aaaaand we're at your apartment. Not the Waverider. Shit." She lamented her repeated mistake loudly, getting more giggles.

"Babe. Babe." Ava got her attention effrctively with sweet pet names. "At least you caught the mistake yourself this time."

"You don't get to make fun of me." Sara teased. "I'm on top of the world!" She beamed, throwing her arms out and leaning back to be properly dramatic. 

"Babe, You're in my lap." Ava stated plainly, her eyes betrayed her as amused from the crinkling they were doing 

Suddenly, Sara got real close and cupped Ava's face in her hands again. "But Aves... You are my world." And with that she pressed a soft kiss to Ava's lips.

"Oh my god, You are being dramatic." Ava was blushing furiously however, feeling very flustered by the soft and sweet compliment Sara just laid on her.

"Mmmm, maybe but I still meant it." Sara stated firmly. "You, Ava Sharpe, are my world. When I retire from being a Legend, I want to come home to you and whatever kind of family we'll have. I was thinking... a dog?"

"You know I like cats." She countered. "But... I want to come home to you. Always. And one day, when you're ready to settle for being a part time Legend, I will welcome you here happily. Because I love you Ms. Lance."

"And I love you too, Director Sharpe."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please, Let me know what you thought and leave a kudos if ya really liked it! :D  
> P.S. Sara is a total softie with her gf and vice versa, I feel like they would both say I love you a lot just casually.


End file.
